dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures Of Two Friends (season 1)
The first season of The Adventures Of Two Friends. It consists of 7 episodes. Episodes 01a. The Tree Mansion! Airdate: September 28, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Scout, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mark and Layla Bell Plot: Jimmy and Andy get annoyed with Lucy and Nancy interfering in their "personal space", so they decide to build a tree house. Against Andy's words, Jimmy decides to make a tree mansion instead of a tree house and makes a party there. The Bully Gang, annoyed that they weren't invited, decide to crash the party. 01b. Scary Neighbor! Airdate: September 28, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Mrs. Wendy Benson and Mr. Pepey Plot: While playing kickball, Andy accidentally kicks the ball so hard that it flies to Mrs. Benson's yard. Mrs. Benson scolds Jimmy, Andy and Jimmy's parents for throwing the ball into her new roses and she confiscates the ball. Jimmy hatches a plan to get the ball back, even if it means sneaking to Mrs. Benson's yard. 02a. Math Competition Airdate: October 5, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Principal Sanders, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker and Randy Plot: The school organizes a math competition. Andy of course enters, while Jimmy has to cheer him on. Andy faces a tough competition, as he finds out that his competitor is his rival, Danny. Note: Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla, Harry, the Nose Picker and Randy have no speaking lines in this episode (although Candy, Harry, the Nose Picker and Randy have debuted in this episode). 02b. Kiss Airdate: October 5, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Rick Carter, Ted Carter and Miranda Carter Plot: Nancy and Rick stay at the Brooks' while their parents leave for a weekend. Nancy is annoyed because she knows about that Jimmy has a crush on her and will try to kiss her. Her feeling is right as Jimmy is planning to kiss her. Meanwhile, Lucy attempts to flirt with Rick, but he ignores her. Notes: Andy makes only three appearances in this episode. Even though she debuted in this episode, Miranda has no speaking lines in this episode. 03a. Election Airdate: October 12, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold and Simms Williams Plot: The election for a mayor is coming up. Mayor Anderson is hoping to win, like he did several years earlier. However, he faces his rival, Simms Williams, who also wants to be a mayor. Jimmy and Andy decide to help Mayor Anderson gain the votes, but their every attempt fails. During the election, when Mrs. Benson is about to read the votes, Simms gets a call from his wife that she needs him because she's having her baby. So, Simms quits from the election to spend time with his first child, making Mayor Anderson the winner. Guest star: Jim Cummings as Simms Williams Note: This is the first episode to not feature Lucy and/or Nancy. 03b. Daddy's Coming To Visit Airdate: October 12, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Steven Stewart and Taxi Driver Plot: Andy's divorced father, Steven, is coming to visit, much to his mother's, Lillian, dismay. Steven plans to hang out with Andy at the fair as their father-son reunion. However, before taking any ride, Steven keeps getting phone calls, forcing Andy to ride alone. The calls are from Steven's job and Andy starts to feel that his father cares more for his job than him... Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as Taxi driver 04a. Cheater Airdate: October 19, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford and Tony Plot: The English exam is approaching. Jerry and Mary tell Jimmy that he's not going to soccer camp if he'll fail the exam. Andy finds it hard tutoring the non-studious Jimmy. In an attempt to go to soccer camp, Jimmy plans to cheat on the exam by writing all the answers on his body. Note: Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jen and Tony have no speaking lines in this episode (although Jen and Tony have debuted in this episode). 04b. What Secrets Is My Sister Keeping? Airdate: October 19, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks and Scout Plot: Lucy has a secret diary and she wants nobody to read it. Jimmy is determined to uncover his sister's secrets in her diary and, along with Andy, attempts to snatch the diary, but fails. When Lucy gets distracted from the diary by a phonecall from Nancy, Jimmy and Andy manage to snatch the diary... 05a. A Bully Feud Airdate: October 26, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Priest James, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Richard, Mark, and Randy Plot: Zack tells Jimmy that he kissed Nancy. Jimmy gets angry and challenges for a fight during recess. Priest James, who visits the school to talk about acting non-violent, finds out about the fight and he tries to stop it. During the "boxing" fight, Zack accidentally says that he never kissed a girl, meaning that he didn't kiss Nancy. Note: '''Randy has the first lines in the show in this episode, while Danny has no speaking lines in this episode. 05b. Haunted Castle '''Airdate: October 26, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold and Ghosts Plot: Fred, the Grandpa tells Jimmy and Andy that an abandoned tower nearby is haunted by a gang of ghosts. Much to Andy's dismay, Jimmy decides to enter the tower to find out that ghosts really live in the tower. After finding nothing in the tower, Jimmy and Andy decide to return home as it is getting late, but they're locked inside the tower... Guest stars: Tara Strong as Ghost #1, Jeff Bennett as Ghost #2 and Steven Jay Blum as Ghost #3 06a. Charity Days Airdate: November 9, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mimmi Ross and Mayor Anderson Plot: Westville holds a charity drive, run by Mary and Priest James. Everyone in town does any job to collect money for the drive. Jimmy and Andy try to collect many and many cans, so they can win money for the charity drive. Andy wants to quit when he finds out that Jimmy is not planning to share money, but to keep it for himself... Note: Nancy has no speaking lines in this episode. 06b. Secret Agents Airdate: November 9, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Scout, Penny, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Miranda Carter, Dave, Arnold, Shark and The Delivery Guy Plot: Jimmy and Andy play secret agents. They face their challenge when Ted Carter got something mysterious delivered to him... Guest star: Cam Clarke as The Delivery Guy Notes: This is the first episode where Nancy appears without Lucy. Miranda has her first speaking lines in this episode, while Mike and Timmy have no speaking lines in this episode. 07. Merry Christmas Airdate: December 14, 2001 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Grandpa Thadeus Johnson, Grandma Betty Johnson, Mindy Randall, Santa Claus, Santa's Elves, Santa's Reindeers and Santa's Wife Plot: The Brooks' and the Stewarts decide to travel to Florida to spend Christmas with their grandparents. In a rush to catch the plane, Jimmy and Andy end up in a wrong plane and travel to North Pole instead. They meet Santa Claus for the first time, only to find out that he's sick and is unable to deliver Christmas presents before Christmas. Jimmy and Andy volunteer to deliver the presents for him. Will they do it? Guest stars: Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Elf #1, Jeannie Elias as Elf #2, Kevin Michael Richardson as Reindeer #1, Jeff Bennett as Reindeer #2, Mona Marshall as Reindeer #3 and Estelle Harris as Santa's Wife Notes: This is the show's first Christmas episode. This is the first full-length episode. This is the first season's final episode.